


Stupid Heights

by RedRiver03



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Cute, First story, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: Just a one shot story of Churboose. It's my first time writing something for this fandom. Church tries to impress Caboose more but only to have it backfire on him.





	Stupid Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first story of Churboose, and well I hope you like it and maybe I'll make more.

You ever get so frustrated to the point that you're willing to kill someone? Well surely everyone has, especially Church although that's normal for him considering what a cynical guy he is, so he knows some ways to cool off. 

Walking is one of them, taking a nice small walk around along with listening to some music will help calm down his nerves, maybe not completely but it's enough. 

Which is why it brings to where he is now, he went from going to a walk, to getting stuck in a tree. 

He can't help but blame himself for really thinking he would do this, how did he get stuck on a tree in the first place? Well; 

After a really bad day of work, with work being due in a small amount of time, and getting a phone call from his co worker saying that his ex is going to start working alongside with them so whoopi fucking wo, he tried to make dinner but he ended up burning it but that hardly happens so he just said fuck it and went out for a small walk before he would tear the place down. 

He meant to take a small walk around the block but he ended up near the Vanhalla park which was a 45 minute walk from his apartment. 

Frowning at the park he turned around to head back but something caught his eye, or rather someone caught his eye. 

"Mr mittens! Please come down! It's not safe for you to be up there!" 

It was his neighbour Caboose, a really tall fella roughly around 6'5 really muscular too, he moved in about a year ago, turns out he was an old friend of Tucker, but he hardly mentioned him to Church. 

Caboose declared Church being his best friend, at first he was against it but later on just accepted it, mainly because Caboose was the reason Church found out he may be bi. 

"Mr Mittens! Come down before you get hurt!" The taller one continued to yell at a large huge tree. 

At first he considered on just walking back to the apartment but seeing how tall the tree was and that his pet was just a small kitten, so he began walking towards Caboose. 

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" 

"Oh! Hi Church!" He smiled brightly almost forgetting the poor kitten up on the tree. Caboose was about to give him a hug but remembered about his kitten being stuck. 

"Mr Mittens is stuck up there!" He pointed up, Church looked at where he was pointing and raised an eyebrow. 

"How the hell did a small kitten like that manage to get way up there?" Church asked mostly to himself, but Caboose took that question aims towards him. 

"Oh um, see I was walking around and I found this kitten yea I named him Mr Mittens due to his paws being black even though he is a white kitten and-" 

"Get on with it Caboose." Church huffed. 

"Oh! I tried taking him home with me but a dog started barking at him so he got scared and ran up to that tall tree and now I can't get him to come down!" 

Hm, typical. 

"Are you just gonna keep calling him until he comes down?" He asked sarcastically. Caboose missed that sarcasm and smiled at Church. 

"Nope silly! I'll have to get him myself." He said and began trying to climb the tree, but Church stopped him from doing so, worried that Caboose will just fall and damage his brain more. 

"Uh, how about I get him okay buddy?" He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words came out. One, why the hell should he care what happens to that cat? Right, for Caboose. And two; he's fucking scared of heights so why would be do it?!? 

"You will?! Oh thank you Church! You are just the best!" He said happily and hugged him. 

Right... That's why, for Caboose. 

Church patted his back before pulling away from the warm embrace. 

"Yea whatever, it's not a big deal." He said avoiding to look at the taller one, he was not blushing he wasn't. 

Church frowned more as he looked at the the tree, the kitten was a good 10 feet high, and it would make sense for Caboose to go for being so tall, but he already insisted on doing it despite his fear of heights and that he's only 5'11 damn it all. 

He began trying his best to climb the tree, all while Caboose cheered him on and assured his new kitten that he would fine, claiming that Church knew what he was doing, but in reality he doesn't. 

It took a good 20 minutes for Church to reach where the kitten was, the small hairball meowed quietly as it hanged on to the thick branch. 

"Alright you hairball time to come down." He said and tried to grab the kitten. 

The kitten tensed and did not let go, if anything he just hanged on even tighter to the branch, which only made things harder. 

"Fuck! Let go dammit." Church cursed as he tried to get the kitten to let go without hurting it. 

"Church? Are you okay?" Caboose called out. 

"Yea! I got this Caboose!" He yelled back, if only the damn cat would just let go dammit. He thought. 

After a good 10 minutes of struggling with the kitten he finally let go and was now holding the scared kitten close to him. 

"Got him!" He called out, he heard Caboose clapping. 

"Ah! Good job Church! You should come down now!" Caboose called out. 

Church looked down and felt the rush of adrenaline fade as fear replaced his core. He didn't even realize how fucking high up he was. 

"Holy shit." He murmured. How was he going to get down now?

"Church? Are you okay? Are you stu-" 

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING STUCK." He yelled out, he was not about to admit that he was stuck, no he could get down if he managed to climb about 10 feet high then he can climb back down. 

But looking down only made him more queazy and had to shut his eyes, he almost forgot he was holding the kitten so climbing back down would be more difficult than expected. 

"Church? Do you need hel-" 

"NO CABOOSE I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN HELP." He cut him off again. 

He couldn't help it, he just wanted to help out his buddy (and maybe impress him a bit more) but instead he was looking like a damsel in distress. 

He tried to move but every time he did so he felt that it would only result to him slipping and falling down to the ground. 

The next 10 minutes were of Caboose getting more and more worried as Church was being more and more stubborn instead of just admitting that he was stuck. 

"But you haven't move at all Church! You should jump and I'll catch both you and Mr Mittens!" 

"Fuck no!" That was even worse, he wasn't about to let himself fall 10 feet down. He looked down again but this time at Caboose since he felt a bit calm looking at him rather than the ground, and saw the worried expression on his face. 

"God dammit..." He sighed. 

"Fine... I'm- I... I'm stuck." He finally admitted. 

"What?" Caboose yelled back not quite hearing him. With a frown Church yelled it out again. 

"I said I'm fucking stuck! And I need your help." He said it, also asking for his help. 

Caboose smiled brightly before nodding. 

"You got it best friend Church! Hang on I'll get you two!" He said. 

Church scoffed, that's basically all he's been doing; hanging on. He looked down to see Caboose climbing up the tree like it was no big deal. 

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself, it took like forever for Church to climb this fucking tree and Caboose was already halfway up in like a minute, damn since when was he good at climbing? 

In no less than a minute Caboose reached where Church and Mr Mittens were.

"Hello!" 

"Uh huh... So how are we getting down?" 

"Oh don't worry best friend Church! I'll get you both down, but I'm going to need you to hang on to me Church." 

"Uhh, what about the cat?" 

"Oh right! Maybe I can fit him inside my pocket?" Caboose looked over to his hoodie pockets, since Caboose was a tall and pretty ripped fella, his hoodie was huge so was the pockets he had so maybe his idea wasn't too bad, and since it shouldn't take that long to get down with Caboose's skills to climb trees. 

"Yea I suppose it could work." Church handed Caboose the frighten kitten. 

"Ah! Mr Mittens! I told you Church knows what to do! Oh thank you so much Church!" Caboose smiled at him. Church shook his feelings of seeing his smile. 

"Thank me when we're both down..." He glanced at the ground again which was a bad idea as it made him feel nauseous again and felt like he was going to fall, so he hanged on to the branch for dear life. 

"Which you should get us down... Now!" He added. 

"Oh right!" Caboose put the small kitten in his hoodie pocket, making the kitten fit perfectly in. 

"Ok Church! Just hang on to me like I am giving you a piggy back ride!" He turned a bit so it gave Church space to do so. 

But he hesitated for two things; one, what if he falls as he tries to? And two, hanging on would mean hugging Caboose and that itself felt like a dream come true but his fear of falling made him hesitate. 

Caboose looked over his shoulder to notice his best friend hesitating.

"Don't worry Church! I'll catch you if you fall." 

Caboose is an idiot. True, that he is. But his words made Church trust him, so slowly he put and arm over his friends neck and put the other one the same way so Church hugged his upper shoulders tightly. 

"Ok buddy, I'm ready." He assured. 

"Alright! Lets go!" Caboose started to move and as he did so, Church's arms tighten around him more, it should've hurt Caboose but it didn't. 

Church must be so scared. Caboose thought sadly. Frowning at the thought he paused but then smiled as he thought of something. 

"Yea I grew up on a farm." He started. Church refused to open his eyes but did make a face of confusion. Why was he saying that? And what brought that up? 

"Yea it's a pretty nice nice barn, my mommy and auntie took care of all 12 of us, my sisters are all older than me, well except for one she's the youngest and I am the second youngest, yea we would all have a good time together, you have a brother or a sister right Church? Would you guys also have fun together?" 

Church thought about his older sister and remembered that they would play a lot together as kids, until their mothers demise everything changed and his sister was never the same. 

He nodded anyway because he used to have fun with his sister before the tragedy, but Caboose doesn't know so he just agreed that him and his sister had a good time. 

"That's good, yea my younger sister would always climb trees because she liked being tall, but she got stuck a lot of the times and dad would always get her, so I also started climbing trees, it was a lot of fun and also because I could now get my little sister from the highest trees." He continued to babble on. 

Church imagined a younger Caboose climbing trees, helping his sister and having fun. He wasn't sure why Caboose was telling him all this, all he could do was just concentrate on not opening his eyes and hanging on tightly on his friend that was still chatting. 

"- and that was how I made friends with a bunch of squirrels. Alright Church we're down now, you can let go now." He cheerfully said. 

Church opened one eye to see that they were on the ground, or rather Caboose was on the ground, he was still hanging on him since his buddy is so tall he didn't feel the ground. 

"Uh... Right." He finally let go and landed back on the sweet safe ground. He looked up back at the tree, they were pretty high, it wasn't so bad when Caboose brought them both down. 

He then just realized something. Caboose was telling him all that stuff to distract him. Either that or it was just Caboose being Caboose. 

The taller one got the kitten from his pocket and held him in his hands, it seemed the kitten looked a lot smaller in Caboose's hands than when Church tried to grab it. 

"Ah you are safe now Mr Mittens, don't try to run away especially since Church helped you." Caboose said to the kitten. 

"Actually, you're the one that helped both me and fur ball." Church pointed out. Caboose thought about it for a moment then beamed at him.

"I did didn't I Church? Well that's what best friends do." 

Church smiled weakly at him. 

"You sure did buddy, didn't seem like you needed my help anyway." He muttered bitterly than he intended to, but he hoped he could've impressed Caboose by helping him save his ball of fur. 

Stupid heights... He angrily thought. 

Caboose didn't like how Church sounded sad and how his eyebrows furrowed whenever he was upset. 

"Oh don't be upset Church." He leaned down to give the older one a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

He felt his face burn and quickly took a step back as Caboose pulled away, he put a hand on where his cheek was kissed and stuttered on his words. 

"D-D-DID YOU JUST K-KISS M-ME?!?" He mentally slapped himself for freaking out like that, and it wasn't even a kiss on the lips it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek. 

"It's okay Church, at least you tried and that makes me happy!" The big guy simply said, ignoring how Church was tripping out, at least he wasn't pouting anymore and that's all that mattered. 

"Yep! Well Mr Mittens and I should go back, he will need his bed, his place to potty, his bowl for food and water, and-" Caboose just babbled for a while and began to walk away as Church was still trying to calm himself down. 

"See ya Church!" Caboose called out before completely leaving. Church was left there still holding onto his cheek, while he tried to control his blushing. 

"Uh yea... Take care Caboose..." He murmured even though Caboose was already gone. 

He made a small smile before taking his hand off his cheek. At first he was pissy for not succeeding on climbing down the damn tree, but getting a kiss from Caboose (even if it was on the cheek) made it worth it. 

He turned his heel and started to head back to his apartment, feeling better than before, in a way he was right, that a walk could relieve some stress. 

He touched his cheek again. 

Indeed it did.


End file.
